The boy next door
by T-Annita
Summary: Estaba claro, su esposa estaba loca. Total y completamente loca. No existía poder humano, shinigami, quincy, fullbringer o hollow que lo hiciera hacer algo así de estúpido. No señor, él nunca, NUNCA, haría algo así.


**Disclaimer:** Mis niños, no, Bleach aun le pertenece a Tite Kubo, pero no desistiré y seguiré peleando por adquirir los derechos y reivindicar nuestro amado manga ante el mundo. Ok no, pero se vale sonar.

 **Detalles:** One shot. Lo pongo como T y no M porque no pasamos del lime, sorry mis ninos pervertidos, pero cuando escuche sobre esta filia me dio risa, no me emociono en ese sentido xD

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de ursusagalamatofilia **_Khá?_** Si no saben que es, no se apuren, lo explico en las notas de autor, podrían googlearlo, pero eso quitaría la diversión xD, groserías y situaciones de pareja adulta.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

 **The boy next door**

x

 **T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki dirigió todo su odio a la vitrina de la tienda.

El pobre exhibidor no tenía la culpa de nada, pero eso no le importaba al hombre de cabello naranja. Él sentía odio y lo iba dirigir al responsable, pero de momento, lo enfocaba en aquella cosa.

Estaba claro, su esposa estaba loca. Total y completamente loca.

No existía poder humano, shinigami, quincy, fullbringer, o hollow que lo hiciera hacer algo así de estúpido. No señor, él nunca, NUNCA, haría algo así. Primero se cortaría las bolas antes que hacer caso a la petición más retorcida de su mujer. Y hablando de ella... Le iba a prohibir ver la televisión del mundo humano en lo que le quedaba de eternidad. La estúpida caja le estaba dando ideas muy extrañas a esa cabeza suya, y eso ya era decir mucho si se trataba de Rukia.

El varón continuó dirigiendo su mala vibra hacia el aparador hasta que una mujer de mediana edad con cabello teñido de color escarlata y mirada amenazante salió del local.

―Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?―dijo la mujer. Que aunque la pregunta habia sido amable, su tono de voz estaba lejos de serlo.

Kurosaki frunció más el ceño y le contestó desafiante:―Quizás quiera algo.

―De acuerdo―replicó la pelirroja con forzada amabilidad―, entonces... ¿va a comprar un disfraz o solo viene a espantar a mi clientela?

Ichigo se ofendió por el comentario, mas para su desgracia, antes de que pudiera replicar, una madre y su pequeño se detuvieron abruptamente al verlo. El pequeño se soltó a llorar y su madre lo tomó en brazos para después cruzar la calle en un gesto mas que obvio de que intentaba alejarse de él.

Ante la sonrisa victoriosa de la dependienta, un avergonzado y derrotado Ichigo maldijo por quinceaba vez en el día y se adentró a la tienda.

Maldita Rukia y sus estúpidos fetiches con los roedores.

* * *

Horas mas tarde, el shinigami de cabello naranja se encontraba en la sala de su casa, en lo que se podía catalogar como la situación más humillante de su vida. Algo que era destacable, teniendo en cuenta que su padre era Isshin Kurosaki, el único progenitor al que parecían pagarle por avergonzar a sus hijos ya que a eso se había dedicado toda su vida. Si la vieja cabra estuviera presente, estaba seguro de que le tomaría un par de fotos para esparcirlas por todo el Seretei para después darle a Rukia un pulgar de aprobación por continuar con la tradición de humillarlo.

Insistía, estúpida Rukia y estúpido y retorcido fetiche.

Al verse en el espejo completo se preguntó: ¿De verdad esto la excitaba? Si la respuesta era sí, la llevaría al psiquiatra. Porque una cosa era "avivar la llama" y otra, muy distinta, era rebajarlo a tal grado. Que si eso le gustaba, mejor le compraba unas esposas o un látigo.

Aunque al parecer la enana no era la única dañada, la horrible dependienta que le atendió, después de burlarse de él, le había explicado que eso de las botargas era una practica conocida y hasta cierto punto, bien recibida.

Kurosaki no podía entender como esto se podía considerar sexy. Era incómodo, le daba calor y ni puta idea de por donde iba a sacar su...

¡Aaaaggh! No, definitivamente no. Esto se iba a acabar de una vez. Se quitaría el estúpido disfraz y lo pisaría, lo rebanaría con zangetsu, le prendería fuego y después tiraría sus asquerosas cenizas en el distrito mas alejado del Rukongai.

Pero primero, debía de quitárselo.

Con toda la furia acumulada, Ichigo tomó el broche del cierre y jaló con rabia. Solo que Ichigo olvidaba que tenia demasiada fuerza, así su acción rompió el zipper, pero sin lograr abrir los dientes del mismo.

En la escena posterior, se podía observar a Ichigo luchando con todas sus fuerzas para poder rasgar la tela del disfraz, pero sin mucho éxito.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la residencia Kurosaki, Rukia se colocaba sus pantuflas disfrutando de poder estirarse un poco. Acababa de dejar a sus hijos en la casa de su hermano Byakuya, que se había comprometido a cuidarlos el fin de semana. Últimamente las cosa iban viento en popa y el trabajo en la división había disminuido, y como ya tenía varios años sin pedir días libres, le pareció que era un buen momento para aprovechar unas breves vacaciones.

Se sentía mal por excluir a Masaki y a los mellizos, Mamoru e Ichiro, pero sus retoños eran de cuidado las veinticuatro horas. Si por algo los dejaba solos, podían causar enormes estruendos. Así que su deber de madre le absorbía el tiempo en que no estaba en la división.

Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba el escándalo diario de su hogar, pero por ahora tenia otras cosas en mente. El tener una familia era grandioso, pero también estaba casada, y había descuidado esa parte, no obstante, iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Una sonrisa traviesa le surcó el rostro al recordar todo lo que tenia planeado para los próximos días.

Se moría de ganas por ver lo que su esposo había comprado. Su pareja se había mostrado escéptico cuando le dijo lo que tenia que comprar, incluso se había rehusado alegando que ella estaba loca.

Rukia se rió ante el recuerdo. Ichigo era un obtuso para las cuestiones de juegos previos y todo eso. Pero no importaba mucho, estaba segura de que una vez que la viera vestida así, su marido dejaría de quejarse y disfrutaría.

Y vaya que disfrutaría, de eso se encargaría ella. Pero antes que nada, tomaría un baño.

La capitana de la decimotercera división deslisó la puerta de su recamara cuando algo enorme, blanco y ¿felpudo? atravesó su campo de visión.

Alarmada acercó sus manos a su cintura para desenfundar su katana hasta que recordó que Sode no Shirayuki reposaba en su lugar asignado en la sala. Siseando una grosería, Rukia retrosedió unos pasos analizando la situación. Su mente apenas estaba decidiendo que bakudo utilizar cuando la extraña criatura trastabilló y le cayó encima dejándola inmovilizada y sin aire.

Con sus opciones limitadas, la mujer estaba esperando un descuido por parte de su atacante para poder liberar una de sus piernas y tener oportunidad de mandarlo a volar. Solo que antes de tener oportunidad alguna, una muy bien conocida voz le llegó a los oídos.

―¿Ichigo?

―Maldita enana...

Sí, era Ichigo. Y con ese descubrimiento, utilizó un hechizo que catapultó a su marido lejos de ella para dar directo con la pared. Al ver el resultado se arrepintió. No porque su esposo pareciera haberse roto la cabeza, sino por el hueco en la pared. La reparación no seria económica.

―¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Rukia?!―decir que ichigo estaba furioso estaba demás, el shinigami parecía sacar espuma por la boca. Su molestia incluso hizo obviar el hecho de que la cabeza del traje colgaba casi descosida detrás de su nuca.

―¿Qué me pasa a mi?―los ojos violetas le miraron con incredulidad―, yo soy quien debería de...―el reclamo murió en sus labios en cuanto se percató de la interesante elección de vestimenta de su cónyuge.

¿Porque Ichigo estaba vestido así? ¿es que por fin había aceptado los ruegos de la pequeña Masaki y animaría su fiesta de cumpleaños? Eso no tenia sentido, su hija cumpliría años hasta dentro de siete meses, y dudaba mucho que Ichigo aceptara semejante petición. En dado caso, lo creía más posible viniendo de su suegro.

No obstante, mentiría si dijera que no se moría de ganas de abrazar a su marido y acurrucarse en la suave tela del traje al verlo así... La morena sacudió su cabeza para olvidar semejante pensamiento, ya que la curiosidad era mas poderosa. ―Ichigo, ¿porque estas vestido de conejo?

Así es señoras y señores. Nuestro pelinaranja portaba una bonita botarga de un Oryctolagus cuniculus, coloquialmente conocido como conejo. Con orejas largas, bigotes y una adorable colita esponjada en la parte baja de la espalda.

Rukia seguía debatiéndose entre abrazar a su marido o reír descontroladamente ante la irreal situación delante de ella. Aunque alguna vez llegó a fantasear con la idea, jamás creyó que se fuera cumplir.

Ya que, Ichigo-soy-macho-pecho-peludo-Kurosaki no combinaba con adorable.

―¡Fue tu idea enana del demonio!―le contestó fúrico. ¿Que se creía esa enana? ¿ahora fingiría demencia?

―¿Mi idea?

―¡SÍ! ¡tú y tus fetiches enfermos! Yo quería usar jarabe de chocolate y chantilli, pero noooo, la señorita usemos disfraces quería uno, ¿y de que? ¿de oficial, de bombero, de princesa? ¡No! ¡La señorita quería uno de un estupido conejo!

Ahora sí que Rukia estaba perdida. Si en alguna ocasión pensó en combinar dos de las cosas que más amaba, que sí, en su mente podía ser cursi y admitir que amaba al malacara de Ichigo Kurosaki mas que nada en el mundo (aunque no estaba muy segura de eso en estos instantes), nunca lo consideró para fines sexuales. A ella le encantaban los conejos porque le parecían tiernos y abrazables, era el mismo sentimiento que le provocaban sus hijos, así que no, lo relativo al sexo estaba fuera de discusión. Y si llegó en pensar en ver a Ichigo vestido así, sus motivaciones habían sido para hacerlo pagar alguna apuesta o solo la diversión de verlo fastidiado. Así que no entendía a que se de debía semejante acusación.

Más que enojada, intrigada comenzó a hablar: ―Ichigo, lo que yo te pedí fue...―la de ojos violetas se auto interrumpió nuevamente al conectar cables en su mente. Recordando su petición de hace unos días, motivada porque su esposo se había quejado de la falta de acción por las noches y de lo monótono que se había vuelto todo, Rukia, como abnegada esposa, había sugerido una idea que había visto en la televisión. Existía un programa para adultos en donde un tipo multimillonario tenia una mansión llena de jóvenes que se vestían de una forma particular, y que a Rukia se le había antojado de lo más sexy.

Pero el traje que había pedido era para ella, no para él.

Finalmente, Rukia sumó dos más dos en su cabeza y resolvió el anterior debate mental que había tenido.

Se reiría despidiadamente de su marido.

Entre estruendosas carcajadas, Rukia logró decir las palabras Ichigo e idiota, y aunque el hombre sí se sentía de esa forma, no iba a consentir que su mujer se burlara de el tan descaradamente.

―Maldita enana―Ichigo se lanzo contra Rukia tumbandola de espalda al piso. Como pudo sostuvo sus manos por encima de su cabeza e inmovilizó sus piernas con las suyas propias. La capitana quizo resistirse, pero los espasmos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza producto de la risa no le ayudaron.

Lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la morena después del esfuerzo que había hecho, hasta respiraba tan agitada como si hubiera peleado contra un Plus. Tuvo que recordar las clases se estoicidad impartidas por su hermano para parar de reír. Funcionó para que su cuerpo parara de convulsionarse, pero no eliminó la enorme sonrisa se su rostro.

―Ya?―cuestiono sarcastico el de cabello naranja.

―Hey, no te enojes conmigo―contestó divertida―esta no era la idea que tenia en mente.

―De que demonios estas hablando? Tu eras la que quería un disfraz de conejo.

―Ichigo―replico la fémina con la misma voz que usaba cuando iba a darle una lección a sus hijos―yo dije que quería un traje para mi.

Los ojos ámbar la miraban inciertos, tratando de descifrar que quería decir, porque la idea de su mujer usando una botarga le parecía tan atractiva como la situación actual.

―Las conejitas de la revista para adultos te suena de algo?―insistio la mujer, esperando que eso esclareciera el asunto.

Y al ver que el ceno fruncido desaparecia para dar paso a un sonrojo que Rukia apostaria era de verguenza pura, supo que su marido habia entendido por fin.

―Me lleva la...

Si, Ichigo deseaba que apareciera una entrada a Hueco mundo y lo enterrara de por vida en sus arenas.

Distraído en su bochorno, soltó el agarre que tenia en las muñecas de Rukia, lo que la misma aprovecho para poder retroceder un poco y sentarse para poder observarle. Era evidente que el varón se sentía frustrado y avergonzado por como se revolvía los cabellos con sus manos, o patas, ya que que era una botarga completa.

Nunca creyó que diría esto, pero su marido se veía de lo mas tierno con ese traje y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Y no podía ignorar que, a pesar de la incomodidad y lo mucho que debía de odiar la idea, Ichigo había sido capaz de poner su orgullo de lado para hacer algo que creía la iba a complacer.

Por todos los shinigamis del Sereitei, lo que daría Rukia por tener una cámara en ese instante.

Burlarse hasta al cansancio era la opción mas sencilla, pero no era lo correcto. Así que Rukia optó por la decisión mas madura y se acerco a su esposo. Aunque eso si, no lo iba a mencionar ahora, pero nunca iba a permitir que lo olvidara. No era tan cruel como para esparcir el detalle por el Mundo espiritual, pero si lo convertiría en chiste local.

El hombre que tenia los ojos cerrados no se percato de como su esposa se acerco gateando para quedar a centímetros de el.

―Aun podemos hacer que funcione―susurró el el hueco de su cuello para después esparcir besos cortos y húmedos alrededor de su quijada. Se entretuvo unos deliciosos segundos en su mejilla derecha, disfrutando del rasposo cosquilleo que provocaba el asomo de barba naranja.

Ichigo contuvo el aliento para después soltarlo temblorosamente en respuesta a las acciones de su mujer. La idea de detenerla paso breve por su cabeza, pero como si su esposa leyera su pensamiento, unos pequeños dedos se escurrieron entre su cabellera para acariciarle como tanto le gustaba.

Aunque sus manos estaban aprisionadas en esa cosa felpuda, logro ingeniárselas para acercar aun mas a Rukia, presionando firmemente su redondo trasero, accion que arranco un gemido se su pequeña boca.

Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos antes de fundirse en un beso. La lengua mas pequeña demando el paso a los labios masculinos, que gustosos le cedieron el paso. Y como todo lo que hacían, esto se convirtió rápidamente en una batalla para dominar al otro.

Una minúscula tregua llego cuando hizo falta el aire y tuvieron que separarse para respirar un poco, antes de volver a iniciar un baile con sus lenguas.

La temperatura pronto subió, al igual que la ropa comenzó a estorbar.

Siendo la única con pulgares en ese momento, Rukia recorrió de abajo hacia arriba la suave textura de la tela en la espalda de Ichigo hasta que localizo el cierre, para después buscar la pequeña pestaña que le ayudaría a abrir el disfraz.

El problema fue que no lo encontró.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, la frustración se dio paso provocando que se distrajera de su anterior actividad, distrayendo también a su pareja.

―Pero que demonios...―su queja quedo a medias porque la morena seguía palpando de forma cada vez mas ruda logrando que el shinigami sustituto se encorbara en si mismo.

―Quédate quieto―demando la mujer―, Ichigo, como diantres te metiste en esta cosa?

―Que?

―El cierre Ichigo! No tiene tirador!

―Ah, eso―. Los ojos ambar escanearon el piso hasta una pieza metalica abandonada a unos pasos de ellos.

La expresión de Rukia pedía una explicación que Ichigo dio después de suspirar derrotado.

―Intente quitarme esta cosa antes de que llegaras y lo rompi.

La mujer tomo la pieza entre sus manos para después mirar a su esposo. Sus labios torcieron con disgusto a la par que el ceno fruncido Kurosaki reaparecia en el rostro del hombre.

No obstante, los dos sabían que el humor para algo mas candente había muerto y la ridiculez de todo era demasiada, así que se permitieron unas sonrisas que pronto dieron paso a limpias carcajadas. Pronto terminaron rodando en el piso golpeándose juguetonamente. Cuando las risas se extinguieron, Ichigo abrazó a Rukia, acomodándola encima de el.

―Siento haber arruinado la noche―se disculpo con esa voz tranquila que solo utilizaba con ella.

Rukia sabia que le había costado pronunciar esa disculpa, así que decidió recompensarlo: ―Mira, lo único que se me antoja en estos momentos es tomar una ducha caliente y después dormirme toda la noche acurrucada en tus brazos.

―Me gusta tu plan―murmuró contento contra las hebras azabache.

―Y mañana podemos intentar lo del chocolate y la crema chantilli―continuo la capitana, a lo que recibió un sonido de aprobación.

―Y por cierto. La próxima vez, yo me encargo.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

 **Ursusagalamatofilia: es el fetiche de usar botargas para el acto sexual.**

Ok, como bien sabemos, ya hay varios fics de Rukia vestida de conejita Playboy, así que no iba a hacer uno igual. Y cuando escuche sobre la peluchefilia no pude parar de reír de imaginarme a Ichigo así. Y en gustos se rompen géneros, si hay alguien por aquí que le atraiga la idea, esta bien, hay que respetar gustos, pero la verdad yo reaccionaria igual que Rukia en este fic xDDD

Y no, este es One shot y así se queda, pero como se que son unos pervertirijillos, tengo un fic smut que estoy editando para pagar una deuda. Así que atentos, que a los que se quedaron con las ganas los veo en Dark desires.

Nos leemos!

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
